


The adventures of the Reader: Sherlock Edition

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Before season three!!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a case of the hiccups and your cousin, Sherlock gets rid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of the Reader: Sherlock Edition

**Author's Note:**

> ****Inspired by a roleplay on twitter.****

“_____! Please stop making that horrible noise.” Sherlock grumbled from the sofa. He was sitting in his usual anti-social, ‘leave me alone I’m thinking’ position, his hands brought under his chin and his feet on the sofa, his tea steaming by his side. You looked over at your cousin, obviously the man had never heard of hiccups before. “You *hic* try to *hic* concentrate to *hic* get rid of these *hic* things.” You grumbled as John came in, “____! What a pleasant surprise!” He greeted you with a warm hug, you liked Watson and he was always friendlier than your cousin, although you couldn’t help but love Sherlock for his smarts. “I dropped by *hic* from after work *hic* to say hi to Mrs*hic* Hudson and I *hic* was going *hic hic* to leave after that *hic* but she couldn’t *hic* have me walking *hic* in the*hic* rain.” You explained, offering him the cup of tea that you had made ten minutes before he walked in, he accepted it before Sherlock muttered from his spot, “John, take ____ out. I cannot think.” John rolled his eyes and patted your shoulder. Sherlock quickly deduced he wasn’t going to do as he ordered and stormed past you as you took his spot on the sofa, looking up at the yellow smiley face on the black and white wall. 

Sherlock pulled a gun and John exclaimed as a bullet came whizzing by your head, it made you jump and scream “SHERLOCK!!” Mrs Hudson scolded, looking at your frightened expression, your chest raising and lowering quickly as you white-knuckled the sofa’s arm. “At least her hiccups are gone.” Sherlock simply shrugged and went upstairs with a loud grumble, Mrs Hudson followed after him as John sat beside you in an attempt to calm you down, “____ dear, you’re very pale but you know how he gets.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and shook you gently, “Y-yeah…” You stuttered, clashing coming from upstairs as John and you went up to investigate. 

Mrs Hudson was standing by Sherlock’s door, her arms crossed “Sherlock dear, your cousin is here, must you act like this?” She turned to John and sighed, “He’s barricaded himself in…” You sighed and shooed the pair away, knocking once, twice, once more and Sherlock opened the door, scowling at you, “What?” He grumbled but you walked in anyway, sitting yourself on the one armchair he had in the corner, sitting yourself up as he would, “Mr Holmes I presume?” You purred in the utter most snobbiest voice you could manage, you could tell he was masking a smile but he bowed, “Miss Holmes, I am glad to meet your acquaintance.” You giggled, as you shook his hand with a nod, “I hear you are studying a case for one of my clients?” Sherlock ‘hmph’ed as John came in and he instantly stood up again. “Sherlock what’d you do to—Oh ____ is alive. Thank the lord.” He chuckled, “Lestrade is here.” You grumbled along with Sherlock, Lestrade was awesome to talk to but he could bore you somewhat with Anderson who always came around whenever Lestrade would. “Is Anderson down there?” Sherlock snapped, looking over at you, offering him a shrug, “Yes, he is Sherlock. So I don’t want you being nasty to him. Okay?” John scolded, getting in early but a quick grin from you to Sherlock, he knew that you had a plan to get Anderson running, you normally did anyway.


End file.
